Past Truths
by ahsokatano191
Summary: After Ahsoka left the Jedi Order she became a bounty hunter and working along with Ventress after months they get a job from the Notorious Criminal Raiji Sike to become his body guards. Raiji Sike is wanted by the Jedi for supplying Barriss Coffee with the Nano-droids that had been the reason of the explosion in the Jedi Temple a Ahsoka and Anakin will cross paths .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone I know this is short but itsjust an Idea what I had Im not sure if this should be One shot or story but please review and tell me what you think**

Ahsoka P.O.V

As I sat in one of many Cantina's in Courascant's Underworld I looked around, throughout the Cantina surprisingly there were only a couple of Bounty Hunters and Yes unfortunately I was one of them, as I look back I don't know why I refused Lux's offer to stay with him on Onderon, even though I know I have feelings for him, he has feelings for someone else even though Steela is dead I can still sense his feelings for her. Maybe one of the other many reasons was because I'm trying to forget my life you could almost say that was running from my past as a Jedi, I just don't want to be surrounded by the people from my former life as a Jedi, I just want to start fresh yet those memories of the betrayal of Barriss, or the lack of trust the Jedi had for me I just want to forget that, all of it. As I was saying before I am a bounty hunter now But I only take the smaller bounties that just make enough money for me to Pay for my Dusty Apartment in the lower levels of courascant, ammunition for my twin blasters and also food. As only being on my own for the last few months well with Ventress tagging along I've had to learn to a Bounty hunter, Being out in the real Galaxy not being in the protected walls. of the Jedi Temple, without the Jedi Teachings I have had to learn a whole new way. Throughout the whole betrayal of the Jedi and the luck of trust I will still always hold the Jedi Values close to me they are sacred to me. As I look around the Cantina I see Ventress sitting across from me, we have joined forces in most of my bounties and have split the profits.

Throughout our pasts during the start of the clone wars being on different sides I as a Republican Commander for The Grand Army of The Republic and as a Jedi Padawan. Ventress as being an ex Separatists and Sith Assassin I would have never thought of the day we would be working together and being allies. There are only a few people I trust now and it's hard to say But Ventress is one of them.

Ventress has the Kind of same past as I have She has been Betrayed and also she understands what I'm going through... as I look at Ventress now I know I can rely on her to watch my back and trust her with my life. I have almost cut of all ties from my old life as a Jedi the only possessions I have left were the clothes on my back when I had left the Jedi temple, the very same Jedi attire I'm wearing now and also I have had my Lightsaber back recently that I had found at a weaponist. It wasn't pretty to get it back but it was worth it It was the very first thing I had really owned as a Jedi and important it has always been presish to me. My lightsaber must have been picked up after the investigation at the warehouse was finished.

I now hide my Presence so none of the Jedi can find me or especially not my former Master Anakin Skywalker or even Master Plo. I Wonder How Anakin is nowadays I just hope he has moved on as I have... As I let out a soft sigh Ventress looked at me

"Thinking about Skywalker again?" Ventress looked at me weary with her blue eyes looking into my Azure eyes as she could read my thoughts; I quickly brought my mind shields up as she shrugged

"Unfortunately yes and other things" I sighed once more laying my head against the wooden table and couldn't help but stifle a Yawn

"If your so worried about Skywalker, Go see him, I had a look of shock on my face, Ventress has usually told me before to toughen up and stop complaining, I wonder what changed

".I will"


	2. Anakin's concerns

**Thankyou for everyone who Reviewed in means alot, ussally I dont stick with stories but this one is quite fun to write for you everyone, well enough of me, I hope you think this chapter is alright, I know their quite short but I have assignments, well thanks again for the reviews**

Anakin's P.O.V

I don't belive it has been Six months since Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple. Since then I still expect to see her cheeky smile, her snippiest arguments that we have between us, how she would cheer me up as I was down about the war, Cherring up the 501st after they lost their brothers nd having my young Padawan still asleep when I arrive back at our shared quarters after I spent the night with Padmè. I miss having her watching my Back in the heat of battle, once Rex had said that He also missed her and her cockeness, Many of the troopers were saddened that Ahsoka had left but who could blame her, the Jedi council jumped to conclusions about her being the bomber even Master Plo belived Tarkin and the Other council members. I must say after though's events with Ahsoka being kicked out of the order My trust in the High council has been shakey and considerabley broken. They have truley lost their way , they sided with the senate and just threw one of their own out and handed her to the Republic courts. I must say I resent them for that stupid decision.

What dissapointed me the most and I also it dissapointed Ahsoka is that like I said before Master Plo sided with the Council and Senate that Ahsoka was guilty, Even though all the years of knowing Ahsoka and being one of her dearest friends he still went along to through her out , all those hears of friendship seemed nothing to him , even though that little girl he had found on Shili and brang to the Jedi Temple to her home where she should be right now, had grown up into a Beautiful young women but even then he knew Ahsoka then everything. I wonder what went through his mind when Ahsoka refused the offer to re-join the Order, as she walked speedly out those doors. If the council just trusted Ahsoka none of this would have happen, she shouldnt be somewhere in the Galaxy alone , who knows where when she should be here at the Jedi Temple where she belongs! She belongs here with me!

Along with the resentment of the Jedi Council I hold, I feel the darkness that I felt when I slaughtered those dreadful Tusken raiders like animals on Tantioone' afte they had kidnapped my mother and totured her for about a month, as she died in my arms only a few years ago. The darkness seems to be creeping up to the surface only Padme can sooth it as it will go in hiding again. If I'm on the front lines I unleash my anger on those stupid, mindless battle droids, one by one I would slice them down with so much anger that a Jedi shouldn't have. As the anger dissapears it always resurfaces. I know I'm not being the Jedi Im supposed to be but the council are the ones who caused my _**Padawan**_ to leave the Jedi Order, they have taken her away from me. I know for certain that I will not let them take Padmè away from me, I would try to stop them, no I would stop them anyway possible thats for sure, she is the love of my life and thats one thing I refuse to let go is Padmè. If they find out We are married which they havent because their to blind to see it I will leave the order.

As for now Im waiting in Padmè's apartment, waiting for her to come home frome a private meeting, I'm not sure what it's about but its properly one of her boring senate meetings. But for somehow my thoughts are dwelled on Ahsoka at the moment, I hope she's alright, Wherever she is As I conti ue to think about Ahsoka they were interuppted when I heard the doors woosh open reviling my beautiful wife Padmè.

"Hello Ani, How long were you waiting for? I'm late the meeting went longer then it was intended" she smiled At him as she sat down, she then kissed his cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Padmè may I ask you somthing?" As I looked at Padmè I couldnt help but smile, as I looked i nto her Beautiful chestnut coloured eyes.

"Sure Anakin what is it, is somthing troubling you." As Padmè ask I could sense her worry.

"Its nothing to worry about I'm just curious, have you heard from or anything About Ahsoka, for some reason she is just always in my thoughts at the moment."

"Im sorry Ani I haven't heard or talked to Ahsoka since about the time she left, but why don't you vist Lux Bonteri I'm sure he could have heard from Ahsoka, they were close"

"I think I will vist Senator Bonteri tomorrow, its just I wonder if somthing bad is going to happen to Ahsoka thats all.. " As I tried to smile it failed missurebly." Why don't we head to bed My love Im quite tired

"Alright lets go to bed" With that they walked to their bedroom and turned in for the night.

**This is the quickest time I've updated :-) well thankyou for reading and Reviews are appreciated. Hmm I wonder if Padmè has been in contact with Ahsoka, and Next chapter Ahsoka runs into an old friend, and Anakin Speaks to Lux**

**Well until next time May The Force Be With you All**

**ahsokatano191**


	3. Shock

**Hey Everyone this is the next chapterand thankyou for the two reviews I appreciate them well enjoy :-) **

Anakin's P.O.V

I shot up like a dart, puffing heavily. As I looked around I soon realized that I was in Padmè's Room, I gently sat up not trying to disturb Padmè. Cold sweat dripped down my forehead, yet another nightmare had consumed my sleep, why was I having nightmares again? At least Padmè was safe lying next to him, he dreamed a Masked Togrution warrior like bounty had killed her on the Lava shores of Mustafar. As I shook my head that certain force presence had felt familiar yet distance. I wiped away the sweat from my face and let out a sigh, I quietly got out of bed, walking to the balcony overlooking Coruscant's busy Traffic speeders wooshing past, as I looked up at the sky I saw the sun starting to rise I would have to head back to the Jedi Temple now.

As I walked back to Padmè's and my room I put on my Tunic and Jedi Robes, I then placed a gentle kiss on Padmè's cheek, as I whisperd in her ear" I love you" and with that I left.

As I got back to the council I was already called to the Council chambers, why this early in the morning I thought to myself as I walked into the Council chambers into the middle as I looked around the only Jedi Masters there were Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. As I recpectfuly Bowed I felt tension rading off the council, somthing must be up to course to much tension and also is it nervousness. As I closed my eyes drawing the force I then looked at the council Members

" You wished to see me Masters"

"Hmm yes we did young Skywalker news about Barris Ofee we have, decided to give her a second chance we have, given names of the providers of the Neno-droids she has"

Master Yoda had said so casually, My mouth was open and then the anger started to rise "Why are we giving that monster another chance she should have been executed already! She killed several lives and Jedi and now your letting her get away with it, getting away of Framing Ahsoka!"

"Calm down Skywalker!" Mace Windu's voice boomed straight through Anakins ears, as Mace was glaring at me I decided to be quiet but how dare they lets That monster back in! i know master Yoda could sense my emotion but who Gave a Frak at the moment

"Back to the matter of hand right now we have a Mission that we are sending both you and Master Koon to search for this Criminal the Provider of the Neno Droids and bring them back here " Master Fisto looked down at Anakin with Sorrow in his eyes, he had admired Skywalkers Young Padawan For her excellent saber skills and Tatics he also felt sorrow for the young Jedi Knight who had obviously lost his faith with the council

" name of this thug is Raiji Sike dangerous he is, found in the underworld he is, becareful you must" Master Yoda looked at Master Koon who was now standing next to the young Jedi Knight " May the force be with you both"

Both Anakin and Plo both bowed recpectfully and left, well the meeting with the Bonteri kid would have to wait until he was back from this mission but what Anaki was going to find out he wasnt going to like.

Ahsoka P.O.V

As my eyelids flutterd opened, the brightlight burning my unfocused pupils for a few moments until they reajusted. As I looked around the room I saw ventress slumped on the floor obviously she had alot to drink the previous night, as only Ahsoka only had a sip of some kind on Ale yet didnt like the bitter Taste so she had gotten rid of it. Ahsoka stood up brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes that she had on with her hands. She clipped her Blaster into the holster on her hip and klipped her lightsaber on her belt she then left.

Ahsoka had decided to have a look at one of the Catina's for some bounty's that needed doing, as she walked throughout the scum litterd streets she sensed someone, very familiar het wasn't force sensitive, she just kept on walking but for some reaso the force kept nagging her to go the direction where the presence was.

As Ahsoka kept walking she kept an eyeout for any danger Ventrezs had warned her about this level, her thoughts drifted but then were entirely ripped away from her when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Out of instinct and many years of Jedi trai ing she quickly grabbed the offenders arm and flipped him over but once she saw who it was she was shooked, she hadnt seen him for over seven months. Ahsoka gasped as she reconised the senators face.

"Lux!"

**Im sorry I ended here but Im really tired, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter well please Reveiw it is really appreciated and also critizem is also welcomed**

**May the force be with you all**

**ahsokatano191**


	4. Fives

**Hey Everyone thankyou for all the Reviews its very much appreciated well Enjoy **

**:-) **

**Ahsoka had been in turmoil for the last seven months about if she had made a mistake of leaving the Jedi Order and also refusing Lux's offer, she hadn't even visited her friend well close friend, had she been selfish? She wasnt sure, Ahsoka had started to get over it well she had thought she had, but seeing the Young Senator from Onderon had brang these thought's back into her mind, they started to float around she just wanted them to go, She was erupted from her deep thoughts as she Heard Lux talking.**

**"Yes Ahsoka its me... I thought I saw you, I apologize if I scared you" Lux stood up with a Grunt, he rubbed his arm where he had landed on it.**

**" No Lux I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I guess instinct had it's way this time, Anyway why are you down here in the Lower Area's of Courascant? I thought you would have been in your fancy apartment" There was a slight bitterness to Ahsoka's tone yet it seemed Lux didn't notice it. **

**At First Ahsoka had hated living in her Apartment because of the Area she was in, the illigeal trades going on, the violence and of course the noise. She was used to alot of noise, espically she had spent so much time on the battlefield when she had been a Jedi but yet she had enjoyed the quietness of her old Quarters in the Temple but now well it was completely diffrent.**

**" I actually had heard from some people that they have seen you down on this level so I decided that I would come and check the place out to see if I could find you, and well here we are. You do know Ahsoka my offer still stands and will always.**

**Ahsoka frowned as her eyemarks shifted downwards " You have people looking for me, watching me! Lux when I said I wanted to be alone I meant it, I didnt want you coming to find me, To aid me, I am doing quite fine down here without your help or anyone else's.**

**"Ahsoka I didn't have people watching you and I wasn't trying to find you, well I wanted to but I didn't beause I recpected your wishes to be left alone, its just a couple of my friends just thought you were in trouble thats why I'm here to help. "Lux couldnt belive Ahsoka was fired up about him finding her why were wemon so completcated Lux had thought**

**"HELP!Lux I don't need anyones help and certainly I don't need you, the Jedi or anyone Im doing fine by myself all what I want is to be left alone, just go! I dont want to see you again, Im trying to start fresh no one from my past I want to have anything to do with! **

**Ahsoka had just blurted out somthing that she would regret in the long run. She had seen the hurt expression flash across the Senator's face, Ahsoka hadn't meant what she had said it was just the flash of Anger that hd stirred in her when she had clearly told Lux that she wanted to be left alone. She knew she could trust him but she had been through to much betrayal.**

**"If... If thats what you want then fine.. I will leave you be I will let Anakin nd the others know how you feel, goodbye Ahsoka.. " Lux sighed as he slowly walked away he hadn't seen the tears in Ahsoka's eyes, as he couldnt feel himself brimming tears around his own eyes. With That Lux walked out of Ahsoka's life forever as she knew it or was he.**

**FivesP.O.V**

**As I looked around in the Mess hall everyones mood seemed normal but at one side of the room at a certain Table I see my closests of brothers not in a very cheary mood, I knew why it had been now seven months since Commander Tano had left her Jedi Order, I still remember that day, Rex Had come back from the courts where he had gone to Commander Tano's tril as one of the many guards, it had shocked the 501st when we had found out that apparently Ahsoka had killed the prisoner and many other people including some of my brothers that worked as guards in the High security military prision.**

**But in our hearts we knew the enthusiastic Padawan hadn't done it even though Rex was even Convinced some of us clones that had been in the squad that Ahsoka had lead us into many battles had become very close to the Padawan we had gotten to know her very well maybe even better then the Captain. **

**Even though all the evidence against Ahsoka was convincing enough for Rex to belive she was guilty we knew she was innocent, Kix, Fullshot,Jessie, Ace, Blurr and I knew she wa Innocent but it had seemed that most of the 501st had thought she was guilty but after the trial and confession of that blasted Offee confessing to the Hanger bombing shock had rippled through the Legion about Our Commander Being Innocent, but the shock had been even worser when we had found out Ahsoka had left the order we were saddened and the 501st hasn't been the same since, so has the General he has been acting od latley.. But then one day 3 months ago we had gotten a New Commander, the Generals new Padawan, we didnt know why he had been in such a rush to get another Padwan but the whole legion wasnt happyabout it at first but we have learned to except it.**

**General Skywalkers Padawan isnt around him much, she seems to be more at the temple more then anything which is good consiering the General had been taking his anger out on the battlefield. When I first met the Padawan she was very shy, strange for a Jedi but then again seeing new people could be nerve racking.**

**Well when I head to the table I could here The sqaud talking about our next mission appare tly stopping the supplier of the neno-droids this should be interesting.**

**Thankyou for reading and do review please it is appreciated and also I would like to know if you have any suggestions on Anakins Newer Padawans name. Well until next time**

**May The Force Be with you**

**ahsokatano191**


	5. Raiji Sike

**Thankyou for Reviewing as I always say its most appreciated, thankyou for the support aswell I love you guys. Well Enjoy :-) **

Third person P.O.V

Anakin looked at the holographic table where the briefing had been, it seemed for this certain mission it was going to be tricky, many citizens of the Republic doubted the Jedi now, they had lost their trust after the bombing of the Temple and of because of the war effort and because they were now hunting down this dangerous Criminal in the lower depths of Couruscant wasn't going to be easy their were multiple places where the scumbag could be hiding, Anakin sighed he was tired and wanted to get some sleep, he had been getting the same nightmare for the past week now, he had no Idea what it meant.

Master Plo looked over at Anakin, also feeling tired as he had recently come back from a Mission.

" Master Skywalker, will you be bringing your Padawan on this mission, it seems she hasn't been working on missions withyou or the battlefield with you for quite awhile, she needs some experience in the underworld"

"Yes Master She will be coming on this assignment. It will teach Hannah some new things and hopefully we dont run into anyone who will reconise us on this mission." Anakin looked at The Jedi Master with a smile.

"Good we can use all the help we can get on this mission Raiji Sike seems to be a Very dangerous criminal, we must be weary once we confront him" The Keldorian pressed the button to deactivate the Holomap

"My young Padawan should be some use to us anyway she is very useful in the field when she has come with me and she is very resourceful, she even gets on with the clones which is good , some of them have been acting strange lateley they shun her away" Anakin couldn't help but stiffle a yawn. "If it is alright with you master I may head off now and get some sleep before the mission tomorrow and also tell my Padawan that she is coming along, Goodnight Master Plo "

With that Anakin Respectfully bowed to the Jedi master and left heading towards his quarters. Master Plo shook his head and with a sigh, he had A feeling that they would be running into Ahsoka or Ventress. With that Master Plo set off to his own quarters thinking about the mission

Ahsoka's P.O.V

As The sun was setting in the horizon, I looked around staring at Ventress with a blank expression, I then back handed her, the bright pink mark showed on her pale white face I winced as I wasn't meant to hit her that hard yet the information that she had just told me had both shocked and angerd me.

"What Do you mean we are working for a Major wanted criminal that has both the Jedi and Republic Army after him! And the worst part is that he is working for the Sith Lord, why didn't you tell me?" I let a soft growel escape my lips as I crossed my arms, it seemed Ventress was still in utter shock that I had hit her, then a cold smirk appeared on her face.

"Well I didn't know you had it in you to strike an Unarmed person that hadn't provoked you, And the reason why I hadn't told you is because I only found out recently who he is. He has given us good jobs anyway, where bounty hunters remember? We do any job we can, he now wants to see us about a new job that has come up,oh and thats enough about him working for a Sith Lord, Remember you are not a Jedi anymore, striking me when I was unarmed proves it"

I felt my head about to explode, How could she not be worried about the Sith Lord finding out about us? If it did we would be in big trouble, and if the Jedi were hunting down our boss, then We had better watch our backs.

"Ventress Remember this, I might not be a Jedi, but their Ideals and teachings are sacred to me, my teachings have helped me come this far, just as your training has. I want you to know the reason why I striked you is because I was in utter shock yet you hadn't told me straight away and Im a bounty hunter now, aren't we meant to be tough?" I smirked as I had finished my last sentence playfully.

Ventress hadn't said anything back, it seems I had put her in her Place at the moment at least for now, I looked ahead of us and saw an abandoned warehouse that looked it had been through a hell of a lot, as we walked closer and closer I saw that it looked worser then it had been from a Further distance. I noticed Ventress look at me for a breif moment then back at the warehouse, her eyes gleaming with uncertainty.

"Where here, and so is he" Ventress sighed as she had just spoken to me.

" Who is he? Whats his name?" I had asked curiously, looking directly at the warehouse entrance.

" His name is Raijj Sike, he is a major Weaponist and arms dealer, and also sells and handles explosives" Ventress then walked in front of me, walking into the warehouse, I closely followed behind. As we walked into the warehouse surprisingly it was spotless except with crates stacked on each other around the huge room, Ahsoka's eyes then layed on the Blue middle aged Twileak that was Raijji Sike, who walked to them and smiled saying one single word first.

"Welcome"

Hannah's P.O.V

As I looked through my window in the Jedi temple seeing no stars as because of all the lights that were always on in Courscant, it was certainty the planet that never sleeps thats for sure, I sighed I was terribly bored. My Master was rareley on Courascant no Mostly on the front lines without me of course, he had said it was to dangerous for me, I had convinced him to let me go with him twice, I had gotten along with the clones of the 501st quite good, but their was one squad that did follow orders but didn't want me Around, I think their called the Azcure squad, I had asked Anakin about the strange behaviour but he had brushedit off saying he had better things to worry about.

When I had been in the field I had completed every mission perfectly, I was shocked when the day my master had told me to stay at the temple, I haven't seen him in a long time , I might have been his Padawan for nearly four months but it already seems we have bonded, at first it seemed he didn't want anything to do with me and well now he does which is good.

My thoughts went back onto Anakin and being by his side once more, I sighed once more, I was really bored, I know I should be asleep but I sense a disturbance in the force I wonder why I had quickly felt the sensation, before I knew it I was ripped out my thoughts by my Master walking in and saying the only few words I had wanted to here

"We have a mission" And with that Anakin walked out of my room, he must be getting some sleep. I felt the joy rise in me, I felt now that I would have to sleep so I wouldn't be slowing Master Skywalker down in this mission, and with that I fell asleep with a smile that night

**Thankyou for reading I'm sorry it nearly took three weeks to complete I have had Major writers block and lso alot of catching up on school work, Remember please review and let me know how this chapter was, well I love you all**

**MAY THE FORCE Be with all :-) **

**ahsokatano191**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone Thankyou again everyone that had reviewed like I hae said before it does mean alot, after this chapter, I should resume updating each week on fridays unless Again I have Writers Block anyway please enjoy :-) **

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

As I looked at the Middle aged Twileak, I noticed he didn't look to dangerous but then again from years of experience dealing with criminals while I was in the Jedi Order I know one thing and that is not to judge another by their appearance. As I looked at Ventress as she bowed respectfully in front of the notorious criminal, our boss I quickly followed the same action and stood up once more.

"Its a pleasure to meet you at last Raiji, finally we meet our employer but what I'm curious about now is why have you asked us to meet you in person? This is not usual behavior for our clinets, and not one as skilled as you to have us meet you in person just for a Job" Ventress seemed to be very cautious about the choice of her words.

"Well M'dear as I am your employer and as you have worked for me for several months now, I know you have great power and skill, you have not once failed me so I have promoted you as my body Guards, you will be paid well.

"But why do you need body Guards, Its not like anyone is after you. Waitt... Who is after you? " Ahsoka was being very cautious knowing well that either way she will not be able to get out of this job

" I have my reasons why, but you deserve to know, I have had inside information from someone in the Jedi Temple that the Jedi are after me now, hot on my trail and thats when you come in, if they do find me you will hold them off while I get out of the area I have been watching you and I do know you are excellent swordsman with those lightsabers" Raiji smirked and walked over to both of his new body guards giving them a datapad and commlinks each.

"These will help me stay in contact with you better and aswell these Datapads have all the infomation you will need on the Jedi that you might meet in battle they are the ones who have been given strict orders to capture me'" Raiji placed his arms behind his back and started walking out of the warehouse.

Ahsoka and Ventress followed their boss out of thw warehouse. After a couple of minutes of walking they arrived at a speeder with the driver waiting for the three of them. They all hopped into the speeder and it drove off to its next destination to Raiji's hide out.

" So Raiji I have heard you handle Neno- droid explosives and other types of weapons and sell them to the Separatists as war weopons" Ventress had obviously done her research on Raiji Sike, Ahsoka noticed Raiji look at Ventress with hefty smile.

"Hmm it seems you have done some research on me and you are right I do sell Neno-droids and other weapons to the Separatists it brings in good money and thats what only matters today Profit" Raiji laughed again, his laugh reminded her of Hondo's laugh it definitely sounded like Hondo's laugh.

Ahsoka shiverd she didn't like the memories it brought back to her mind of Hondo torturing her the last time she had seen him. That had been several months ago actually nearly a year since she had been sent on the mission with the younglings to Ilum, it was one of her most peaceful missions going on she had ever done well until Hondo had attacked the ship.

Ventress P.O.V

As I looked to the seventeen year old ex jedi padawan which now I call partner she seemed to be out of it, in her own world again properly thinking of memories again. i don't understand one thing is that the so called Holy Jedi Council had turned on their own member of the Jedi temple, they have clearly lost their way but as I look at Ahsoka she has grown into a strong warrior since the actual first time I had met her she had been so cocky, annoying and so arrogant I guess she had gotten that as being Skywalkers pet but oh well but she has changed so much into this strong warrior I see beside me now, she hasn't just grown stronber in her abilities but also as much I hate it she is more passionate in not risking lives she respects her abilities and isn't a hot head anymore.

I felt a smirk appear on my pale face as I notice the speeder stopping at which seems a luxrious apartment sweet on the surface, as the speeder drove in the hanger bay it had stoppex with a jerking motion but it seemed it hadn't brought Ahsoka out of her thoughts as I let out a small sigh out I shook Ahsoka's shoulder which brought her out of her little wonderland, she gave me a strange look.

" What Ventress?"

"Just letting you know we are at our destination" I looked at her and then jumping out of the Speeder seeing Raiji already walking to the elevator. " Oh and hurry and get out of that damn speeder or we are going to get left behind it seems our client doesn't wait for his body guards now hurry!"

I heard Ahsoka sigh and hop out of the speeder, we ran to the elevator just in time with Raiji right next to us and then the The elevator doors shut.

Third Person P.O.V

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and His Padawan Hannah were waiting in one of the many Hanger bays in the Jedi Temple waiting for Jedi Master Plo Koon so they could start their mission to find the notorious criminal Raiji Sike. Anakin felt a small flicker of disturbance in the Force, it seemed the Force was warning him that on this Mission it would be dangerous he had to keep up his Guard something elusive was in the force he wonderd if others had felt the disturbance in the force and his question was answerd by his Padawan.

"Master did you just feel that disturbance" Hannah looked at her Master with worry in her eyes, this was her first field assignment in months.

" Yes I did Padawan, it seems something is going to happen on this mission but do not be fearful Hannah release it into the force their is nothing to be scared on this mission, we are only catching a criminal scum which is a low life"

Hannah closed her eyes as she felt the force swirl around her like water it was her companion and would protect her, Hannah released all her fears in the force and smiled at her Master.

" Thankyou Master I feel better now " she breathed out and was once back to her inner peace she then notice a certain Jedi Master she had grown fond of he was one of the nicest Jedi she had met. Both her Master and herself bowed at the Jedi Master Kel Dor as they greeted him with respect.

"Hello Master Plo we are ready to depart" Anakin looked at his Padawan who nodded with that the Three Jedi walked to an air Speeder, once they were in the Speeder Anakin started it and flew them out of the HangerBay into the Busy Coruascant traffic their first desternation was the lower depths of Coruascant.

**Well this is it for now Im sorry for stopping short but the next Chapter will be up next week on friday :-) where it will invole the start of the investigation that Anakin, Hannah and Plo Koo search the underground for clues where Raiji Sike whereabouts, well again Thankyou for reading this chaper and remember to Review and I dont mind critizem it makes my writing better,we usually well until next time **

**May The Force Be With You**

**ahsokatano191**


End file.
